Those who are active in winter sports, especially skiing are aware of the fact--which frequently amounts to a positive nuisance--that skiers during interruptions and rest period spent indoors, and also "after-ski" deposit the skis in lounges and ante-rooms of hotels, resorts and rest houses by standing them up against the wall of the respective room. This practice is objectionable because the skiis are likely to slide down on the wall and drop to the ground, creating an obstruction to persons who have to walk across that room. Another problem connected with this winter sport equipment is that of storing the skis during those periods of time during which they are not in use.
It is the object of this invention to provide a device which ensures the orderly and safe deposition of skiis at the wall of a room at all times when the skis are not in use, so that these have to be placed at a predetermined location and are held against dropping to the ground, safe from being damaged and safe against injuring or otherwise harming persons passing through a room at which skis have been placed without regard to order, safety and security, and also to keep the skiis in storage when not used without likelihood of damage to the expensive and easily damaged skis.